


The Redheaded Blanket Thief

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [68]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt : ian likes to hog the blankets and mickey finally had enough of his shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Redheaded Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one so so much. I could picture Ian being a blanket hogger

This was the last straw. Mickey was getting sick of waking up shivering. It hadn't happened in a while, but recently, due to the Chicago winter air, Ian couldn't help himself from stealing  _ all  _ the fucking blankets that they shared. Each night, despite Mickey's disapproval, Ian always insisted that they should leave the window open in-case they got too warm in the night. In this case, they  _ wouldn't  _ get cold, and for some strange reason Ian didn't remember the fact the seasons changed, leaving Mickey freezing to death. 

Mickey finally had enough. “ _ Ian.” _ He whines, shoving at the redhead's shoulder. Ian doesn't budge, nor make any sort of response but an incoherent mumble. Mickey sighs, scooting himself closer to Ian before jerking the blanket from Ian's shoulders, nearly toppling him over the edge of the bed. 

Ian jolts up, his red, tussled hair falling before his eyes. The strands that stuck up against his crown jostled as he turned his head from side to side, confused as if he was a lost puppy trying to find it's mother. Bleary-eyed and slightly panicked, Ian rubs at his eyes, “Mick – what are you-” 

In a sense, Mickey did feel a little guilty for waking up Ian; he didn't get that much sleep but when he did he insisted on hogging every single corner of the warmest blanket they owned. Instead, Mickey stiffens up his lip in silence and grips the blanket, wrapping it around himself before turning away from Ian with a pout. 

He feels Ian tugging against the blanket, his hands weak against it. “ _ Mickeyyyy...”  _ Ian cries, hands at Mickey's shoulders now, trying to flip him back over. “Stop. It's cold,  _ please.”  _

Mickey curled further into his burrito styled blanket, “Fuck off.” He wraps it over his head, drowning out Ian's desperate pleads and regaining control as he triedto get back to sleep. Ian's hands roam over the blanket, trying to find a corner to pull it back, Mickey continues to refuse to give it back.  _ Two can play this game.  _

Ian's shivering hands suddenly grow strength, gripping at Mickey's shoulders as he flips him over onto his back. Hovering over him, his lip slightly quivering, Ian slams his hands against Mickey's sides, tempted to tickle the shit out of him if the blanket wasn't shared equally. A strand of hair had fallen from its place, threatening to tickle Mickey's nose. 

“Mickey, what the actual  _ fuck?”  _

Mickey shrugs before hiding himself with the blanket once more. 

Ian knocks his head against Mickey's covered chest, “Oh, come  _ on,  _ Mick.” He shivers against Mickey before pulling the blanket back from Mickey's face. Mickey shakes his head tiredly, trying to ignore Ian's hurt and pouting expression. 

Mickey closes his eyes, pretending to sleep as Ian continued to pester him with a pleading voice. “Mickey. Mickey. Mickey.” Ian whispers, pretending to sob against Mickey as his body quaked in a shiver. 

Carrying on his act, Mickey sighed heavily, ready to turn over before he felt a soft, but heavy, pillow whack against his face with a sudden force. Mickey's eyes shot wide open, his frown deepening when he saw Ian kneeling at his side, a pillow in his hand. 

Mickey goes to charge but Ian places a finger up. “This doesn't have to get violent, Mick, just give me-” 

Suddenly, Mickey leaped over the bed, pulling the pillow from Ian's grasp and showering him with a pillow fight that no one needed in the middle of the night. He straddles Ian's hips, the blanket stuck awkwardly around his waist as he continued to hit Ian playfully with the pillow. 

“Stop.” Ian gets out between a hit. “Jesus, Mick-” Inbetween his laugh, he pushes himself up, hand at the small of Mickey's back as he sat up completely. He tugs the pillow from Mickey's hands, chucking it back down against the mattress. 

Mickey grunts, pushing Ian's face away softly in a weak whimper. Ian laughs it off, flipping them over so Mickey's back was flat against the mattress as it had previous to their pillow fight. “You going to calm the fuck down, huh?” 

Reluctantly, Mickey nods, pouting out his lip as he pushed Ian off him so he could earn access the thing he had wanted in the first place. “Fine.” He mutters, pulling the blanket around him and lifting some of it up for Ian. “You getting in here or what, Gallagher?” 

“I'm in.” Ian quickly agrees, his mouth curling up into a smile. He burrows himself against Mickey's chest, pulling the blanket around them. Mickey sighs in defeat, his own smile breaking as his hand threaded through Ian's messy hair. 

Ian kisses at his bare chest, fingers running over Mickey's collarbones. On the brink of sleep, Ian mutters, “I'm warm now.” 

Mickey looks down towards Ian, heart fluttering at the sight of his tired but beautiful boyfriend. He fell for it every single time. Rolling his eyes, he utters back, unsure whether Ian could actually hear him. “I won't be in the next fifteen minutes.” 

The redhead stirs, mumbling, “What?” 

This time, Mickey did have enough, but he was ready to unleash war if Ian  _ ever  _ tried stealing all the blanket again. Or a pillow fight, whatever.

“Nothing.” He says as he kisses into Ian's hair, even though he knew Ian would be hogging the blanket soon, leaving Mickey shivering his ass off all over again.


End file.
